Urinary incontinence is the involuntary leakage of urine. This condition has a number causes, including urethral strictures, bladder spasms, damaged muscles or nerves, an overactive bladder, prostate surgery, birth defects, polyuria, an enlarged prostate, radiation or drug treatments to the prostate, multiple sclerosis, spinal bifida, Parkinson's disease, stroke, spinal cord injury, old age, and many other diseases and injuries. Millions of individuals must deal with this problem on a daily basis. Although, methods, devices, and systems are provided in various prior art, many of these existing solution are unable to address the condition of urinary incontinence in a manner that does not incur additional pain, discomfort, and inconvenience to the user.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a system of non-bladder invasive urethral catheters that are positioned within the user's urethra to help relieve urinary incontinence issues while reducing localized irritation to the walls of the urethra. The non-bladder invasive urethral catheter system provides a more convenient and less intrusive means of enabling individuals suffering from urinary incontinence to live an ordinary lifestyle. The non-bladder invasive urethral catheter system provides the user with comfort and increased mobility by providing a system that is non-bladder invasive and can remain within the user's urethra during urination. The non-bladder invasive urethral catheter system blocks urine flow or leakage until the user is ready to urinate, which in turn eliminates the need for a user to wear a diaper or a similar means of absorbing leakage. The non-bladder invasive urethral catheter system utilizes several urethral catheters that are differentiated by the positioning of a urethral balloon element on the elongated body of the urethral catheter. Through the substitution of the differentiated urethral catheters the user is able to reduce the trauma to a particular area of their urethra.